jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 710
Episode 710 is the tenth episode of Season 7 of JayGT, and the tenth and final auditions episode of the season. It came after Episode 709 and before Episode 711. FULL EPISODE Auditioned Vegas Round All of the acts that were voted through the auditions were flown to Las Vegas, where the four main judges reviewed their audition tapes and voted to select 80 of these acts to proceed to the Judge Cuts round. Top 80 *Danielle Stallings, Singer (Y X Y Y) *Nikki Jensen, Singer and Guitarist (Y Y Y Y) *Bria Kelly, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Tim Hockenberry, Singer and Pianist (Y M Y Y) *Ulysses, Singer (Y Y Y Y) *Jake Wesley Rogers, Singer and Guitarist (Y Y Y Y) *Sebastien "El Charro de Oro", Mariachi Singer (Y M Y Y) *Edon, Singer and Pianist (Y Y Y Y) *Maurice & Shanice Hayes, Vocal Duo (Y M Y Y) *Wordspit and the Illest!, Band (Y Y Y Y) *Inspire the Fire, Singing and Dancing Group (Y Y Y Y) *Oak and Gorski, Music Duo (Y Y Y M) *The Rhymatist, Rapper (Y Y M Y) *Burton Crane, Rapper (Y X Y Y) *Trish Saftas, Rapper (Y X Y Y) *Michael Nejad, Instrumentalist (Y Y Y Y) *Svet, Hip-Hop Violinist/Rapper (Y Y Y Y) *Cast in Bronze, Carillon Player (Y Y Y Y) *Lisa Clark Dancers, Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *Unity in Motion, Contortionist Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *All That!, Clogging Group (Y Y Y Y) *The Untouchables, Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *787 Crew, Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *Academy of Villains, Dance Group (Y Y Y Y) *Turf, Depressed Contortionist (Y Y Y Y) *Stepz, Dancer (Y Y Y Y) *Elusive, Dancer (Y Y Y Y) *The Scott Brothers, Dance Duo (Y Y Y Y) *Lindsey Norton, Acrobatic Dancer (Y Y Y Y) *Old Shoes, New Shoes, Tap Dancers (Y M Y Y) *Todd Oliver, Dog Ventriloquist (Y Y Y Y) *Tom Cotter, Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y Y) *Jacob Williams, Stand-up Comedian (Y Y Y Y) *Jarrett & Raja, Magician Duo (Y Y Y .) *Hawley Magic, Magic Duo (M Y Y Y) *Eric Dittelman, Mind Reader (Y Y Y .) *Taylor Reed, Magician (Y Y Y .) *The Magic of Puck, Magician (Y Y Y .) *All Wheel Sports, Acrobatic Stunt Bike Group (Y Y Y .) *Serengeti Steve, Daredevil (Y Y Y .) *Cristin Sandu, Acrobat (Y Y Y .) *Horse, Genital Daredevil (Y Y Y .) *Spencer Horsman, Escape Artist (Y Y Y .) *American BMX Stunt Team, BMX Team (Y Y Y .) *New Guard America, Rifle Drill Team (M Y Y Y) *LionDanceMe, Lion Dance Acrobatic Group (Y Y Y .) *The Flyte Cru, Basketball Dunking Group (M Y Y Y) *Donovan & Rebecca, Acrobatic Duo (Y Y Y .) *Gamma Phi Circus, Aerial and Acrobatic Group (Y Y M Y) *Bandbaz Brothers, Acrobats (Y Y Y .) *Rock Star Juggler Mike Price, Juggler (Y Y Y .) *All Beef Patty, Drag Singer (Y X Y Y) *Aurora Light Painters, Light Painting Group (Y Y Y .) *Big Barry, Singer (X Y Y Y) *Clint Carvalho & His Extreme Parrots, Parrot Act (Y Y Y Y) *Mary Joyner, Singer (M M Y Y) *Granny G, Rapper (M M Y Y) *Genghis Barbie, Horn Group (Y M Y M) *John Pizzi, Virtual Ventriloquist (M M Y Y) *Rudy Coby, Magician (M Y Y M) *Kota Sports, Scooter Stunt Team (M Y Y M) *Rhett & Link, Novelty Act (Y M Y M) *Twiggy the Waterskiing Squirrel, Squirrel on Waterskiis (M M Y Y) *Luna, Singer and Guitarist (M Y X Y) *The Distinguished Men of Brass, Brass Band (M X Y Y) *Metane, Rapper (Y Y X M) *Sexy Sax Man, Saxophone Player (X M Y Y) *High Voltage "Street Beatz", Drumming and Tap Dancing Group (M Y X Y) *7 in Unison, Dance Group (M X Y Y) *Melinda Hill, Stand-up Comedienne (M Y X Y) *Cut Throat Freak Show & Eric Odditorium, Sideshow Act (Y X M Y) *Amazing Elizabeth, Aerial Silks Performer (Y X Y M) *Benn Mendoza Circus, Circus Group (M Y X Y) *Octavius Womack, Singer (Y M M M) *Dave Burleigh, Comedic Impressionist (Y M M M) *Randy Oitker, Archer (M Y M M) *The All Ways, Band (M M M M) *Funk Beyond Control, Dance Group (M M M M) *Jason Cordero, Pianist (M M M M) *Drew Erwin, Singer/Guitarist (M M M M) *Puppets on Hand, Puppeteer Group (M M M M) Eliminated *Miss Les, Singer (X X X X) *Micah Gregorio, Singer (M X X X) *Alex Lund, Singer and Guitarist (X X X X) *Brianna Price, Singer and Guitarist (M X X X) *Sanjay K, Singer and Pianist (X X X X) *Chad Mullins, Jimmy Rose's Friend (M X X X) *Charlie C, Singer (M X X X) *Daniel Park, Singer and Guitarist (Y X X X) *Tevin McGuire, Singer (M X X X) *The Emily Anne Band, Band (M X X X) *The HillBenders, Bluegrass Band (Y X X X) *Dillon Havins and Friends, Band (Y X X X) *Reverse Order, Band (Y X X X) *CeZara Russu, Rapper and Dancer (X M X X) *Elements Dance Cru, Clogging Dance Crew (M X X X) *New York Irish Dance Company, Irish Dance Group (M X X X) *Funk Revival, Dance Group (X X X X) *Boss, Gay Dance Group (X X X X) *Clark Academy, Irish Dance Group (X X X M) *The Cos Fam, Dance Trio (M X X X) *Battle Born, Dance Group (M X X X) *The Williams Bruthuz, Dancers (M X X X) *The Two Bits, Tap Dancers (M X X X) *Nancy Redman, Stand-up Comedienne (X X X X) *Frank Roche, Comedian and Impressionist (M X X X) *Justin Rivera, Magician (M X X X) *Max the Acrobat, Aerialist (X X X .) *Romeo Dance Cheetah, Air Guitarist (X X X .) *Kellen Erskine, Stand-up Comedian (M X X M) *Michael Griffin, Escape Artist (M X X M) *Ganbaatar Contortion Sisters, Contortionists (M X M X) *Roxy Doll, Singer (M M M X) *Cecilia Detwiler, Singer (M X M M) *Jorge & Alexa Narvaez, Vocal Duo (M X M M) *Ivy Rose, Band (M M X M) *Loyalty Dance Team, Dance Group (X M M M) *Royal Flush Dance Crew, Dance Group (M X M M) *Lil Babywockee, Dancer (M X M M) *Giani, Magician (M M X M) *Sammy Obeid, Stand-up Comedian (M X X Y) *Summer Lacy, Aerialist (Y M X X) *Alesya Gulevich, Hula-Hoop Artist (Y X X M) *Eric Buss, Novelty Act (M Y X X) *Luiz Meneghin, Opera Singer (Y M X M) *Isaac Brown, Singer and Dancer (M X Y M) *Stick and Move Dance Crew, Dancing Duo (Y M X M) *Cliff's Demo Team, Martial Arts Team (M Y M X) *Rob Hayes, Rapper (M M M M) Category:Episodes Category:Audition Episodes Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Season 7 Audition Episodes